Midnight Mist
by Kiss Of Dawn
Summary: My version of what happens after breaking dawn, It will end up being Jake x Bella.
1. Ch 1: Study your competition

Chapter 1

Bella POV

JacobXBella

MY version of what happens after Breaking Dawn

Jacob barged in the door into the room full of vampires. Still in his wolf form, he crashed into the couch where Rosalie was sitting.

"Ugh, someone get this mutt away from me!" Rosalie screeched.

"Oh, hey Jake," I said "Came to see Renensmee, have you?"

I got up and pet him on the head. He let out a delighted growl.

"Okay, change back now, these guys are bad enough when you're around in your human form." I laughed

I could tell he just rolled his eyes at me. He prodded into the other room. When he came out, he was fully clothed and I hadn't seen him bring any clothes in with him. I noticed the scent right away.

"Those are Edward's clothes, aren't they?" I asked

"Yeah," Jake smiled "I hope you don't mind, Ed." He looked at Edward standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Edward had a displeased expression on his face. "Sure," Edward was holding back his anger with clenched fists "I don't mind." He gritted his teeth and paced towards me. We both sat on the couch and watched T.V with the rest of the Cullen's.

Jake sat on the other side of me. I could feel Edward's burning hatred for Jacob Black.

"So, Bells, how've you been?" Jake said putting his arm around me.

"Good, Not been doing much lately. Edward finally let me go hunting on my own, though I prefer to go with him." Edward smiled as I said this, his hatred turned sweet with my little speech.

"Oh that's great!" Jake said with fake enthusiasm. He didn't care as much when I brought up Edward. "How's my Renesmee been?"  
"She's been great! I put her down for a nap not long ago." I flicked my hand in the direction of Renesmee's room.

"So you can't see her." Edward added "So, you might as well go home!"

"Oh, be nice to Jake!" I said trying to put on a 'cute' expression. It would've worked if Renesmee was awake. She loved Jacob so much.

"Yeah, be nice!" Alice chirped "He'll be our guest for today!"

"So, Jacob, How have you been?" Carlisle asked, calm and polite as always.

"Great. The pack has been great at keeping the nomads out."

"You know you're meant to call us when any unwanted guests show up." Carlisle continued in his calm and polite tone.

Rosalie scoffed and looked over at Jacob. Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"That's what I thought," Jake explained "But oh well."

"Yeah, oh well." Rosalie snickered.

I'd noticed most of the Cullen's were very quiet in Jacob's presence. I had to say something to break the tension.

"Um... Jake, do you want to come check up on Renesmee with me?" I said jumping up.

"Sure." Jake followed me into Renesmee's room. He stared at the new decorations we'd put up.

Renesmee was still fast asleep in her bed. Her golden locks peaking out of the top of the covers.

Jacob reached to pull them down.

"No," I whispered "You'll wake her!"

Renesmee moaned as she rolled over.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Jake sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed

"Just like her mother." He added. I slapped him across the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he groaned.

"Geez, that didn't hurt!" I laughed.

"You're not as weak as you used to be." We both laughed.

"Maybe we should go before we wake her up." I suggested.

We both returned to the lounge.

"You guys talk so loud!" Rosalie yelled. She didn't need to yell.

"Now, don't be so rude, Rosie!" Alice smiled. She danced over and sat next to Edward.

You could tell Edward was boiling up. 'He's so stubborn sometimes!' I thought, hopefully to myself.

We sat in complete silence. My guess was Jake got bored with waiting for Renesmee to wake up. "I'll be going now," he announced, getting up and bursting into his wolf form.

The clothes he was wearing flicked off and landed in shreds on the ground. Edward groaned and his hands were again clenched in fists.

"Shut up dog!" Edward shouted, "Keep your thoughts to yourself!"

Jake smirked under his furry lips and ran out the still open door.

Edward was still boiling as he stared at his torn clothes.

"So," I started in an attempt to calm him down "Do you want to go shopping for some new clothes ... or something?" It was obvious I had no idea what to say. "Okay what was he thinking?" I finally said.

Edward breathed out, "I'm alright," he sighed "And don't worry about what that mangy dog was thinking. It's not for you to worry about." He smiled He walked over and hugged me. His arms wrapped around me, but I didn't feel instantly calm as I usually did. His arms were tense. He was definitely anxious about what Jake had thought.

"Whatever he said, you shouldn't lash out at him like that, you know he get's like that." I leaned against him "We all like our thoughts private."

"But, he intended those thoughts for me, Bella." He squeezed me tight, it actually hurt a little. I couldn't put my finger on it, Jake always thought and said things to annoy Edward but what could've hit him so hard this time?

"What'd he say?" I pleaded "Did he call you something stupid again?" He didn't answer "You know, if he called you something, you shouldn't let it get to you.""No, Bella." He finally answered, "He said something about you."

"What was it!?" I shrieked.

"It wasn't offensive to you, just to me" He let go of me. He had a saddened expression and looked at me with wide eyes. What could have he said about me, that would offend HIM? I was confused.

He put his hand on my shoulder and pressed his lips against mine. It was such a forced kiss, nothing pleasurable about it. His lips crushed mine, which shouldn't happen anymore. I pulled away. He leant back too.

"Sorry." He said.

"Good morning." The sweet sound of Renesmee's voice twinkled into my ears.

"Its afternoon, sweetie" I said turning towards her.

Edward walked past me and picked her up, "So, how was your nap?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Good, daddy." She smiled.

"Nessie, would you like to come hunting with mum?" I asked, taking her from her father's arms.

"Yeah! I'm really hungry!" she said cheerfully.

I put her on my back and ran out the open window. I'd realized that someone had shut the door before coming close to running into it. Even as a vampire, I was still a klutz!

"Jacob dropped by today," I said as we ran through the forest. I'd been able to run faster the more we'd hunted.

"You should have woke me up! She laughed

We finally reached our hunting ground.


	2. Ch 2: Hunting is more fun with Friends

Bella POV

BellaXJacob

Chapter 2

We hunted for a fairly long time. I took down a few mountain lion with ease. Nessie was becoming an expert hunter. She twinkled through herds of Deer almost silently. She was very fast and agile now.

"Hey, sweetie" I said before sprinting to her side "Why don't we go visit Jacob?" I was a 'split second' decision so Alice shouldn't see me going. Edward hated when I went to visit Jake, he'd prefer it If I never saw him again, but I couldn't let that happen,

"Yeah!" Renesmee shrieked with joy.

I put her on my back. "Are you done hunting?"

"Yep" she replied with a big grin. She was excited to see Jacob, as always.

We ran off toward La Push. I really hoped Alice wouldn't see me in one of her premonitions. And if she did, I hoped she wouldn't tell Edward. That would be so difficult, not telling him I mean. Alice wouldn't even be able to think about what she saw, and if she was doing something like translating nursery rhymes into different languages, as she did when she was trying to hide something. Edward would immediately figure out something was wrong. It made me a bit nervous that Edward might know that I was visiting Jake. I'd thought about turning back, but Nessie hadn't seen Jake in ages. It seemed whenever he'd come over, Nessie was either sleeping or out with Edward. Obviously, Edward didn't want Jake to see either of us.

When I reached the Black's house, in the reservation by La Push, I hesitated before knocking. Billy must have seen me coming up the driveway because he opened the door as I was about to knock.

"Hi, Billy," I said calmly. I Alice had seen me, it was too late now.

"Hey, Bella," Billy smiled. He peered over my shoulder "Hi, Renesmee."

Renesmee smiled back.

"Jake, Bella and Nessie are here!" Billy yelled. Jake didn't answer. "Well," Billy sighed, "Jake's in his room just go up and see him." He gestured to invite us in.

I put Nessie down and we went upstairs. I opened Jakes door and let myself go in. He was asleep in his bed.

Now that we'd come over **HE **was sleeping. I sighed. Renesmee walked up to him and tried to push him onto his back in an attempt to wake him up.

Jake moaned and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked rapidly and shaded his eyes from the light blaring from his window. He stared blankly at us.

"Hi." He muttered.

"Hello," I said with my arms folded, "Why is it that you are always asleep?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I like sleeping" he smiled. He sat up and slumped out of bed. He ran his fingers through his i-just-woke-up-even-though-it's-afternoon bed-styled hair.

"Time, what is it?" he had trouble talking when he first woke up, his words came out all jumbled.

"It's around 3 o'clock, why?" I answered.

"Was I really asleep that long?" he asked himself

"I guess so," I shrugged. I knew it was a rhetorical question but I was just being a smart.

Renesmee clutched onto Jacobs leg.

"Hey, Nessie." He laughed petting her on the head.

She giggled.

"So," I started. I didn't know what to say but I wanted to spend time with him. "Wanna go down to the beach?"

Nessie smiled she wanted to spend time with him too.

"Beach?" Jake looked out his window. It was a bit sunny and it wasn't raining. Although, there really aren't any 'beach days' in Washington. "Why don't we take Renesmee for a walk around Port Angeles?"

I hesitated before answering. "Uh... sure" I was a bit worried " Okay." Although, the Cullens weren't allowed on the reservation, it wouldn't stop Edward from checking up on me. Most of the time I didn't mind him stalking me, but it did get annoying after a while.

Renesmee and I went downstairs and waited for Jake. For a guy, he took a long time to get ready. I wondered what a nomad vampire might think seeing me and Jake together. _Me and Jake together??? _I thought gasping. _No, not like that. I meant as friends_. I don't know why I had to prove that to myself, but my mind thought it was necessary. A vampire, a werewolf and a half-vampire walking around Port Angeles together like humans. Well, we all were once human, except for Renesmee. Renesmee seemed fine with the fact the she was different from all of us, but I felt bad that she couldn't go to school like a normal girl and that she wont be able to have human friends and play hopscotch in the playground, or something like that. It made me feel depressed thinking about it. But at least we were doing something she wanted, seeing Jake is one her favourite things to do. It was one of mine too.

"Alright lets go," Jake said running down the stairs, his hair still a mess.

He put his arm around me. I would have usually taken it away but I suddenly felt a strange feeling. If vampires could blush, I would have. I became tense.

He opened the door to a car parked on the street at the end of his driveway.

"Is this your new car?" I asked

"Yeh," he smiled.

I looked around, surveying the car. It looked very new and expensive. It was a metallic black Mercedes S-series. I was becoming quite good at remembering car names0 and components. Edward had spent a lot of time teaching me about them. Although, it didn't completely interest me It was a good thing for us to do together. I'd also been spending my nights learning different languages. I was already fluent in Japanese and Spanish and I was hoping to learn Portuguese for our next trip to Isle Esme.

"Nice car." I gasped. How could Jake afford such an expensive car? I knew it definitely wasn't his.

"Yeah, it actually isn't mine."

I had to stop myself from yelling out 'Ha! I knew it!' "So, just as I thought," I started to circle the car and peered into the windows "Whose is it?" I could have sworn he'd stolen it from Carlisle.

"It's Emilia's."

"Oh, your sisters?" I opened the passenger seat door. I completely new it wasn't his. The interior of the car was really cool.

It was black leather interior design with a sunroof.

I stared at him, why did he say it was his? I rolled my eyes then hopped in. Jake opened the back door and let Renesmee jump in. He walked around and got into the drivers seat. He took off his flip flops and put the key in the ignition. Even the key looked expensive.

The car started loudly. Jacob purposely revved the engine.

"You know, Carlisle has a car just like this one. I know how it sounds." I smirked staring out the window.

The car pulled put, Jake was a more reckless driver then I had imagined.

When we reached Port Angeles, Jake parked the car in front of a little restaurant.

"Does Nessie want anything to eat?" Jake asked as I stepped out of the vehicle.

"No, we'd just finished hunting before we came over."

Jake made an almost stunned face; I think he'd forgotten that we were vampires. He still wasn't used to me being the living dead.


	3. Ch 3: Departure after shopping is best

Bellas POV

BellaXJacob

Chapter 3

We walked up and down different streets in Port Angeles, going into random stores and trying on clothes. Renesmee enjoyed her first shopping trip with Jake.

I brought some very cute clothes for Renesmee even though I knew she'd grow out of them within a month.

We all were having a lot of fun. We even took Renesmee to an Ice-cream parlor. It was so weird not wanting ice-cream and tasting how bad human food is to us. _It'd be good if they had blood flavoured ice-cream_ I thought. I watched Jake and Renesmee dropped the frozen treat all over their clothes and the table we were at.

We then went shopping with parts for Jakes care back home. He had been trying to fix it for months. I was bored out of mind shopping for bits and pieces to be shoved into a car.

It was starting to get dark. I checked the time.

"Crap! It's late!" I shrieked.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked

"It's 6o'clock Edward thinks I've been hunting for four hours!"

"You didn't tell him you were coming over?"

"Why would I?" I started to yell. People in the Street stared at us "He forbids me from seeing you and YOU know that!"

"Well, sorry!" he said sarcastically "He's probably worried sick about you!"

I realized what Edward must be thinking. I think Jake felt sorry for Edward.

"I'm sorry." I breathed. We walked back to the car silently. Renesmee held my hand on the way back. She constantly looked at Jacob who had a slightly angered expression. I stared at the ground for most of the way.

Just before the car, I felt Jacob freeze. Renesmee stopped and froze also. I stopped a few steps infront of them and looked up.

Edward was standing at the driver side door with a set of keys in his hand.

I was completely frozen and I couldn't move. Edward looked so angry after seeing Jacob. He fumed and I could see him clench his fists as he paced towards us. It wasn't like Edward to be slow. He stood directly in front of Jacob and stared at him.

"Hey, Ed, what's up?" Jake smiled nervously.

Edward growled at him. He clenched his fists tighter. I knew what he was going to do next.

"Edward, no, don't!" I screamed.

Edward swung his fist at Jacob and it collided with his right cheek. It threw Jacob off balance almost knocking him over. He regained his footing and put his hand to his cheek.

"What was that for?!" Jake screeched.

"You cannot spend any more time with Bella OR Renesmee!" Edward yelled.

"Edward!" I growled "I make decisions for myself! Do not tell me what I can and can't do!"

"But, Bella..." Edwards voice softened.

"No! I'm strong enough to take care of myself! You are too protective, Edward, I don't need you to take care of me!" I stormed off. I had no idea where I was going but this was the first time I'd lashed out at Edward. I heard Edward say to Jacob "This is your fault!" and a door slam as I walked away.

I went home, not to the Cullen's but to Charlie's. I walked in without knocking and slammed my wallet on the table.

"Oh, hi, Bella." Charlie said. I walked past him sitting on the lounge watching T.V.

I grunted and marched up stairs to my old room and fell onto the bed. It was times like this I wish I could sleep. I wanted to shut my mind off for a while but I couldn't do it.

I could hear the T.V from downstairs and Charlie was yelling at it. He was watching the football although it bored me, I concentrated on what was happening and tried to picture the game in my mind. I just needed to take my mind off things.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie opened it uninvited.

"Jakes down stairs, he said sorry." He said

"Thanks dad." I said

"Is anything bothering you?"

I didn't see dad much anymore, I'd probably seen him twice since I'd became a vampire. I don't think he understood yet.

I peeled myself off the bed and hovered downstairs. Charlie didn't mind that I hadn't visited or that I wasn't talking. I think he was just glad to have his daughter home.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Jake was watching T.V and Charlie came down behind me.

"Edward took her." He said. A spark of remorse lit in my brain, of course, he took Renesmee. I should have taken her with me. "Look, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys fight."

"No, it's not your fault it's mi—"I stopped as the phone began to ring.

I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Bella! I knew you'd be there!" Edwards's voice chimed from the other side of the line.

"Edward?" I gasped "I thought I told you I could take care of myself!" I got ready to slam the phone down on the hook.

"I love you, Bella." Edward's soft, sweet voice whispered. I growled as the phone hit the receiver.

I felt bad about hanging up on him but I had to make him know that, as a vampire, I can take care of myself.

Jacob stared at me wide-eyed from the couch. He was in disbelief that I had done that to Edward. But Edward was stubborn and overly persistent. I loved him but...

"Okay, Bells, I have to go." Jacob stood up "Billy expected me home an hour ago." He gave me a hug before leaving. Normally, I'd pull away straight away but I was in emotional distress right now. He left without saying anything else. He always knew how I felt and what I wanted he was such a great friend. _And nothing more than that, _I thought _A great, or even my best friend. And that's it. _I just had to clarify that with myself again.

I spent the night at Charlie's house. There wasn't much to do there but just sitting at the dinner table with Charlie made it feel like when I first moved in.

"Alright," Charlie yawned sleepily "I'm going to bed."

"Night."

I spent the night watching T.V, half the time I was just staring at the screen. My mind wandered over thoughts of Renesmee, Jacob and Edward. I felt sorry for Charlie because I never came around. I always thought that I wouldn't have enough control over myself to be around Charlie, but I seemed to have been okay around him. Edward did say I had great self-control. I knew it would take the whole night to decide whether to go home, stay with Charlie a bit longer, or leave town forever. I really didn't want to do the last one but I had to keep my options broad.

Morning came quite slowly.


	4. Ch 4: Baseball solves nothing

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

As the morning finally came, I averted my eyes from the television to the wall clock and back to the television. It was 6 a.m and the sun was trying to poke its bright, yellow rays through the thick fog which covered Forks each morning.

There was a knock at the door that almost made me flinch. I peeled myself off the couch and prodded to the door. I rubbed my eyes and tried to look tired as I opened it encase of a human visitor. I suddenly recognized the scent, it was my darling Renesmee! I immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"Nessie!" I shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and daddy want you home." She sniffed, tears filling her eyes. I resented that she was human. She had the power to make me feel bad. I really felt like slamming the door, but I couldn't do that to her. I picked her up and took her inside.

"I can't go home yet." I told her putting her down on the couch.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie."

"But Daddy said we'd go shopping and play baseball when you came back!" she was still sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Nessie, I will be back soon."

"Alright, mummy." I was glad she understood. She kissed my cheek and headed to the door. She sped out with inhuman speed.

I waited a few hours, pacing back and fourth in the kitchen until I couldn't take it anymore. I left a note for Charlie on the table to tell him where I had gone. I then went out in the direction of La Push. I really needed to talk to Jake, he was the only one who understood me at the moment.

Once I arrived at his house, I let myself in. I was too tense to knock or be polite even. Jake and Billy were sitting on the couch watching football.

"Bella?" Jake said puzzled.

"We need to talk." Jake then looked at Billy, Billy nodded. Jake stood and walked past me. I followed him into his kitchen.

"What's up? You look upset." He said.

"I just don't know what to do!" I sobbed. He embraced me in a tight hug and I hugged him back feeling comforted. Why did he always know how to make me feel better?

"Calm down and tell me what's bothering you." He said pulling away. I stepped back.

"Edward sent Renesmee to get me to come back to the Cullens." I paused "I don't know if I want to go back."

"Just do what you think is best."

"Yeah, you're right."

There was a long silence between us.

"Are you ... going back?" he asked

"Yeah, I think I might. Thanks, Jake."

"No problem." He smiled.

I walked out, "Seeya, Billy." I said on my way.

I dashed through the dense forest to find the Cullens house, I was happy to go home. I arrived at the Cullens house, No, MY house, minutes later. I reached the door and knocked, it opened automatically.

"She's here!" Rosalie shouted from behind it.

"Welcome home." It was so great to here Carlisle's voice.

Alice danced over to me and gave me a light hug. "I saw you coming." She whispered.

"It's good too because we were going out for a game of baseball soon. A big storm is coming in." Esme said hooking her arm into Carlisle's.

"We were thinking of taking you out for your first game of Vampire Baseball" Carlisle continued.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

He emerged from the kitchen. I smiled walking down the isle of vampires welcoming me to their home.

It felt wonderful to be home.

"Wait!" I stopped suddenly "Baseball?"

The term 'Vampire Baseball' brought back a blurry de-toned human memory. My first contact with a rogue vampire, James. James had found me while I was playing baseball with the Cullen's. He came after me but the Cullen's killed him before anything to serious happen. I stared at the scar on my palm which remained as a permanent memory of my human weakness. Since I'm a vampire now, I'm more coordinated and am no longer bait. So, hopefully this will be a more pleasant experience.

"Bella?" Edward waved his hand infront of me. It snapped me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I said as a question

"We are taking the car."

"The car? Why?"

"Just go get in. I feel like driving."

I followed him out and into the backseat of the Yellow Porsche. He sat next to me with Renesmee in the middle. Alice and Jasper sat in the front.

"I thought you wanted to drive." I told him. He just looked at me and then back out the window as the car pulled out of the Cullen's long drive way and onto the winding road. A storm was definitely coming I could feel the breeze becoming stronger and the thunder in the distance.

We drove for longer than expected, we must have been going somewhere different. When I was human, I was sure it didn't take this long. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere." Edward snapped. He was extremely uneasy and I didn't know why.

The car came to a sudden halt. And Alice made that blank, dead face she often had during visions. "What'd you see?" Jasper asked her.

"It was me and you." She started "With a child, an immortal child," she took a deep breath. All our faces read a stunned expression "We were hugging him, like he was ours ... our child."

I gasped. Alice and Jasper having a child? It made no sense!

"Are you sure it was you?" I asked.

She nodded. Jasper's face stayed with the same shocked expression as Edwards.

Alice's face changed back to a dead expression, another vision. It was so unusual to have them in such short time frames.

"Renesmee" she said "And ... it."

Edwards face showed there was more than that to it. I wasn't going to ask, everyone was to on edge. Jasper simply nodded and everyone was suddenly calm. It was times like these I loved Jasper's powers.

"Alice, Let's just go." He said. It seemed he fully understood the situation yet he knew nothing about it.

Alice started up the car again. We drove even slower than before and it felt like hours before we reached the field.

* * *

**a/n **

Aack, reall sorry about this chapter. I know it sucked and it was wierd and took forever to get on here. But I've been fairly busy lately and Promise to write plenty of chapters and knew fanfictions over the Christmas Holidays. Woo! 6 weeks off!


	5. Ch 5: Lets hope your welcome here

**A/N**

_Rachelle is awesome. Rachelle is special. Merry Christmas and a sparkly New Year everyone. Hi Sandy :) __**Note:**__ Change of POV in this chapter._

**Chapter 5**

**Alices POV**

Jazz and I were still worried about my constant visions. I had been uneasy for quite some time. It'd only been 3 days since the baseball game where I had my first vision of that boy and I was still unclear on what it meant. I tried to push the images out of my mind but they kept coming back. The baseball game had gone very smoothly and Bella enjoyed it a lot. Rosalie seemed to have a better time this game, probably because Bella got out 3 of her 5 turns at batting. Esme was the umpire as always and Renesmee played with us. I was the pitcher first round as always. I was a little off balance through out the game, constantly thinking about my vision. The child, who looked about 12, was in my mind the whole game, I kept seeing me and Jasper hugging the boy. It was very distracting.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked me. I suddenly had another vision. It was the boy again. A red eyed woman stood before him, she pushed him down and he coiled on the forest floor. There was no life coming from him, he didn't look like he was breathing. The vampire applied a forceful kick to the boy's side and he was propelled against a near by tree. He collapsed onto the ground barely breathing. My child was dying.

"What happened?" Jazz asked me.

"He ... He's dying." I said shakily "In the forest outside town."

I felt a wave of tranquility wash over me, Jasper was using his powers again. "Calm down." He told me placing his arm around my shoulders.

"We have to find him." What was meant to come out as a shriek was suppressed by the calm atmosphere Jasper had created.

"Do you even know when it's going to happen?" he asked.

"Maybe, I'm almost positive it will be today." I started explaining, I told jasper exactly what happened in the vision. "If the details are correct, according to the sun, we have a few hours." I looked up at him, a bit worried. He was obviously fretting the situation at hand.

"Are you sure it's today?"

"I hope so."

We set out on our hunting trip. We took as much time as possible. I took down two mountain lions gracefully and simply. As I pushed the second carcass away from me, I spotted something rush past in the outskirts of my perif. It was followed by the scent of human blood. It was almost certain it was the boy. His scent seemed all too familiar. Another figure flew past, a lot faster than the first. Although I didn't recognize the exact scent, it was a vampire. I really hoped it wasn't the vampire from my vision.

I chased after the figures and Jasper followed. He knew what was going on from the intensity of my emotions. I reached the boy and he was already coiled on the ground. I stopped before him. The vampire stopped in front of him also. She took no notice of me or Jasper. She was obviously consumed with bloodlust.

"You smell delicious." The dark haired woman stared lustfully at the boy. She went to pounce on the boy but I launched my self at her and drove her into a tree. I sped back to the boys side. The vampire woman got up quickly but Jasper held her down.

"Stay away from them!" Jasper yelled.

"Make me." The woman snickered attempting to punch Jasper. He grabbed her fist and hit her back. She pushed him off her and he toppled back. He sprang at the vampire tearing her limb from limb, flinging the pieces into the forest.

The boy screeched in pain. I tried to help him up but he groaned and fell back down. I help him up steadily.

Jasper ripped the vampires head off and cracked her skull open with his hands, he then threw the headless torso into a tree.

"Jasper, calm down!" I yelped.

"Sorry, Alice," he said "So this is the boy from your visions?"

He dropped the head and sat beside the boy. We both stared at him. He had short, golden blonde hair and dark cerulean eyes. I smiled. The boy shrieked. I almost dropped him through the piercing sound. He twisted his neck so his bare skin was facing me. I stared at the two fresh bite marks on his neck with blood pouring out. Why didn't I notice them sooner? The smell was pungent and overwhelming. I didn't know how I was oblivious to it. I was ready to sink my own teeth into him. Luckily, my mind took over the blood lust. He had been bitten! Soon enough, he'd be one of us.

"Jazz! Stay back, he's been bitten. I need to get him home to Carlisle."

Jasper simply nodded and headed back into the forest, surely to gather and burn the pieces of that new-born vampire woman.

I picked the boy up and carried him back to the Cullen home. I ran as fast as my vampire legs would take me, hopefully he'd make it.

"Hang on, we're almost home." I told him

"Welcome ho—" Esme and Carlisle froze as I entered the family house.

"He's been bitten," I started, the scent of human blood still strong and drawing the attention of every vampire in the house. "He's the boy from my vision, Jazz and I found him in the forest."

The boy yelped and kicked in my arms, I had thought he was unconscious. "We have to be quick"

Carlisle took him from me and we all went into the spare room where Carlisle's medical equipment was. It was the same place we had turned Bella.

We put the boy on a drip filled with morphine and laid him on the mattress we originally bought for Renesmee. Hopefully, it'd calm his pain at least a bit. Although, as the change goes into it's final stages no amount of medicine could help you. I knew how it felt, we all did. We had great empathy for the boy, it showed on all our faces. We watched the boy flail around in pain. We could almost feel his pain surging through us.

Flash! I was having a vision. I was in a dim room. It was night time and the lights were off but my vampire eyes could see quite well through it all.

I saw the vampire Jazz tore up in the forest.

"So, Dom." She started, staring through me. I stepped aside as she came towards me and turned. I followed her gaze. "Dominic?" she repeated.

The setting suddenly changed. It was the forest where we had found him.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" the vampire said pushing him to the ground and kicking him like in other vision. _Wait. _I thought _If this had already happened earlier today, I'm seeing the past not the future. _I found myself slightly confused.

"It's taken care of." I heard Jasper's voice say. It got me back to reality. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Alice?"

"Yeah," I whispered staring into nowhere. Still paying minimal attention to my surroundings, I heard a shriek.

"Alice! He's awake!" Carlisle shouted.

"Alice." A voice yelped, it was Dominic. A little shocked he knew my name, I sat beside him.

"Dominic," I said in a low calm voice "You're okay."

Carlisle raised a brow and stared at me from the other side of the bed. The Cullens all had their eyes on us.

"What happened? Where am I?" Dom asked.

"It's okay, your safe." I smiled "You're at my house. I'll tell you what happened when your feeling better, okay?"

He sat up and looked around. I'm sure he was just as confused as everyone else was.

**A/N Again**

_Yay. Chapter done, finally. I don't really have much time lately to do chapters and things. But after Christmas I will for sure. Sorry If there was any mistakes or if you were really confused I rushed this chapter and may beta it later :)_


	6. Ch 6: Bloodlust

**A/n: **_Hii. I know it took me like 2 months to get this chapter up, sorry. This is probably going to be the second last chapter becuase I have lost all feeling for this story. So, this is either going to sound really forced or really rushed. Enjoy. _

**Bella's POV**

I stared blankly at the boy sitting on the bed. He was looking around as blankly as I was.

"So," I tried to break the tension in the room "What's his name?"

"Dom, how did this happen? Why was she after you?" Alice blurted "Tell me!" She grabbed him by the shoulders. Jasper rushed over to restrain her.

Another calming wave was sent over the room. "Thanks, Jazz." I breathed.

"He needs blood." Edward said nonchalantly.

"I'm going down to the hospital to get some blood, Keep everyone calm until I get back." Carlisle nodded, than looked over to Jasper who was still standing behind Alice pulling her away from the new-born vampire boy.

The boy's eyes were shinning red, a slight growl erupted from his lips.

"He deffinately needs blood." I stated bluntly. Edward let out a sigh and turned to walk out of the room.

I followed him. He seemed really indifferent towards this boy, I simply wanted to no why.

"Bella," he turned once we were both in the living room "What is it?"

"You showed no concern for that boy in there!" I bascially shreiked, I didn't mean to "We've all been in his shoes." I stared at the ground. "Sorry for yelling."

"It's because I don't care what happens to him, the reason he's a vampire is his own fault!" Edward snapped.

"What? Why?"

"He got into bad terms with that vampire that turned him, I saw it all. Alice should not be taking his side!"

"I know she saw what happened," I said quietly, I only hoped that she knew what happened "I'm sure sh---"

"No, she doesn't!" Edward interupted "She saw him become a vampire, and him in a room with that vampire that turned him. I know what happened, and I also know he won't tell."

"But you'll tell Alice, right?"

"I hope I can. She seems to have an immediate connection with this ... boy." Why he paused before he said boy, I really don't know.

"Look," I was starting to get pissed off with him "I'm going back in there, come if you want. Atleast I'm trying to be nice. This boy is one of us now." I stormed off, slamming the door on the way into the room.

All the Cullens shuddered at the sudden noise.

"Sorry, Edward's being a douche."

"We heard." Rose smirked

"Thanks for defending me." Alice said, now perched at the corner of the room. The scent of human blood came wafting into the room like sweet perfume.

Dominic growled and stood, swaying towards the blood Carlisle was holding. Dominic launched at Carlisle, snatching the blood out of his hands. Carlisle only just dodged the new-borns swipe.

He hadn't seemed to notice he's new found senses, this boy had serious bloodlust.

**A/N:** _I actually wanted this to be the last chapter but I really didn't feel like writing this story anymore. The next chapter will deffinately be the last._


	7. Ch 7: Lost and Saved

**A/N: Sorry, it has taken so long, and I can finally work on Break of Day. Meow said the cat. I know I say 'This is the last chapter' but I just can't seem to make this story end! I'm losing interest in this story now... But I still have the final chapter to do :) I really, really need to finish this damn thing!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

I stared while the boy devoured the bags of blood. I had to pull myself back in order to stop myself from taking it and drinking it.

Then, yet another familiar scent entered the Cullen house hold. It wasn't entirely human. It was Jake. He always found the worst times to drop by.

"Jake!" I exclaimed as he ran into the room "Look Out!!"

Dominic pounced on Jake, blood still dripping from his mouth. The scent of blood hung in the air. Jake dodged his attack simply and Dom fell, regaining his stance quickly.

"Who's the new blood sucker?" Jake spat.

Dom lunged forward yet again. Jake pushed him back and he crashed into the wall behind him.

""Be careful with him!" Alice yelped.

"I thought you weren't going to turn anymore vampires?"

"We didn't"

"Then explain it!"

"Stop!" I shrieked "Everyone stop arguing!"

` They all stared at me. "Jake, stop jumping to conclusions! Alice, stop, just stop!"

They stood silently, still staring at me with a mix of shock and concern over their faces.

"It was a rogue vampire, okay?" I said, bluntly

"What?" Jake asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, Alice and Jasper found him in the forest." Carlisle had said. I'd almost forgotten the rest of the Cullen's were still in the room.

"Oh..."

"Great deduction, mutt." Edward's voice suddenly spoke. He was now standing in the door way, leaning against the frame with arms folded. I really wasn't in the right state of mind for conflict.

"Okay." I breathed. I took deep, unnecessary breaths. I suddenly felt faint. "Guys, I need to calm down, can you leave me alone?"

"You're restless; we haven't hunted in while, sweetie, maybe you should go outside." Esme suggested. I'd only just realized she was in the room too. I wasn't in the right state of mind. But, why? It's not possible for a vampire to faint, is it? I sighed.

"Good Idea." I smiled weakly at her.

"Just take some time to settle down, okay? You haven't hunted in a few days, maybe you should get something to eat." she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and had that warm, motherly smile on her face.

"Thanks,"

I left the room without glancing at anyone.

It was obvious that Edward was pissed off. It didn't help my mood at all.

I sighed and breathed unnecessarily deep breaths. The cool Forks air wrapped around me. I felt better being outside.

I ran through the forest. I heard something moving in the distance. I smiled. Its scent was delicious. Mountain lion.  
After locating the lion, another pungent scent wafted into my nose. The smell of human blood mixed with death and decay.

I slid to a stop after catching the scent. Vampire. Its scent was foreign to the walls of Washington.

I told myself that investigation was necessary. The vampire had a human with it; I was probably too late to save it. As I ventured closer, the deathly smell of decay grew stronger and stronger.

Then I caught it, the vampire was moving slowly through the forest, mumbling to itself. It was a female vampire, brown haired and eyes glowing red with a dead human in her pale hands.

She obviously caught my scent. She turned to me and dropped the human. She ran towards me and swung her fist at me. I dodged and grabbed her by the wrist. I slammed her back against a nearby tree.

"Why are you hurting innocent people?" I scowled.

"I'm looking for that human! I can smell him on you!" She screeched.

I remembered, then, what Jasper had told me when he got home from killing that last rogue vampire. He said that he had felt the presence of another vampire nearby. This must have been her.

Her name was Rachelle; she had fled as Jasper was trying to kill the other vampire.

"I'm not letting you get Dom!"

She pushed me away. I sprang back and lunged forward, my fist colliding with her cheek. She yelped and fell back. I'd only ever seen myself be this protective when the Volturi attacked us last year.

She regained stance quickly and attacked again. I moved out of her way. A few slight swipes and scratched my skin but I felt that I was in no immediate danger.

Suddenly, my body jolted backwards. What happened? Nothing had hit me. Disorientated, I reached an upright position.

"What..." I mumbled. Again, I jolted backwards.

Could this be the vampire's special ability?

What looked like a ball of russet fur appeared in my peripheral vision. It tackled Rachelle and pinned her to the ground.

"Jake!"

He turned to me and grinned under his fur.

"Be careful she—"Jake flew back and crashed onto the forest floor. He growled.

I helped Jake up instead of going after Rachelle. She'd already fled once I'd turned back.

"Damnit." I groaned.

Jake looked at me. "Go change back, I'll explain on the way back to the house."

I told Jake everything on the way back. We were both kept our guards up in case that Vampire came back.

**A/N: FINISHED!!!! I know it was really long AND boring AND pointless AND horribly written AND, well, everything else. :] MUTATION! ... And hi, Rachelle, Sandy, Lianna and everyone else who is reading. BANANA!!!!**

**

* * *

**_Maddie Obsesses over Phobias_** :)**

_**Me: *sitting eating marshmallows* Do you know what cyclophosphamide is?**_

_**Random on the Street: *runs away from me screaming***_

_**Me: She must be ******__hip-popo-tamon-stra-ses-quip-ed-laphobic_ _**. Or maybe it was the marshmallows.... (sound it out, it sounds so weird 0_o)**_

_**ROTS: *still screaming***_

_**Me: I'm sure it was the marshmallows.... Damn you ghost busters~! Makes everyone althiaphobic**_!

* * *

_**Another Random on the Street: Do you have any peanut butter**_

_**Me: Yer, its stuck to the roof of my mouth again -_-**_

_**ROTS: *screams***_

_**Me: You're such an **__**arachibutyrophobiac**__._

_

* * *

  
_

_Have you ever been so angry that you've wacked someone with a cactus?_

_**(ROTS is Random on the Street, by the way :) Obviously, she has a lot of problems. Nothing I can't help her with) :]**_


End file.
